Obscuridad
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: La pequeña Hanabi regresó después de 13 largos años a Konoha, un padre amoroso y una hermana sobreprotectora la aguardan. Dulce e inocente confiaba plenamente en los que la rodean, sin percatarse que el peligro en Konoha venía en color "azabache". Nota: Este fic está realizado con sus personalidades en Road to Ninja (MenmaHana, SasuHana, ItaHina)
**Nota:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la peli Road to Ninja

* * *

 **Provocación**

—Menma, idiota…— Hinata se sentía ofendida, en la academia había profesado un sentimiento hacia él, pero éste le falló de la forma más vil de todas, hace un año terminaron una relación, su orgullo pudo soportar que la haya cambiado por la zorra-Haruno… pero el hecho de que se atreviera a intentar lastimar a uno de los miembros del clan Hyuga al saber que ella estaba interesada en otra persona, no… mejor dicho, el hecho de que esté cortejando a su pequeña Hanabi como venganza era imperdonable.

Su mirada prepotente se conservó fija en el Namizake, las venas de sus ojos de dilataron, dejando apreciar su byakugan en toda su gloria, una aura asesina la rodeaba, tenía ganas de acabar con su patética existencia de un solo golpe, Hinata cerró sus puños con fuerza, y dando un paso hacia atrás, su conocida técnica "Doble Puño de León" estaba lista para atacarlo.

Menma la miró son una sonrisa ladina, sabía cuan bella era esa mujer, pero solo esta vez había descubierto la verdadera furia de la peliazul, parecía haber sido buena idea el querer meter a la mocosa Hyuga entre sus sábanas, aunque lamentaba que todo quedara en un intento, todo gracias a esa falsa moral y esa estúpida inocencia; dejó de lado sus pensamientos mientras un extraño chakra color negro lo envolvía, mientras en su mano aparecía el Rasenringu, aquella danza suicida estaba empezando, el uno corría hacia el otro cuando en ello…

—Susano…— ambos jóvenes se impactaron, produciendo una nube de polvo y de energía demoledora, todos los que estaban presenciando la pelea salieron despedidos con gran fuerza de la zona; cuando el polvo se disipó…

—ITACHI…— Menma estaba completamente fúrico, debido a la fuerza del impacto él y Hinata habían caído al suelo, —Si vuelves a meterte en mis asuntos… ¡TE MATO!— La clara amenaza del pelinegro salió de sus labios sin bacilar, mientras Shisui se acercaba a carcajadas a la escena.

—Idiota, si pudieras hacerlo… te pagaría para que mates a este maldito…—, otra vez las risas, y es que el grado de sarcasmo en su voz era muy notorio, algo que hizo a Menma irritarse mucho más.

—No iba a dejar que las manos de tan hermosa dama se mancharan de sangre…— Itachi deshizo su técnica y caminó hacia la peliazul, tomándola de la mano mientras ella intentaba zafarse, pero a quien podía engañar, Uchiha Itachi era todo un bombón, el hombre más deseado de la aldea, no… de todo el mundo shinobi, además… Hinata estaba al tanto de cuanto moría por ella, y sería sincera, ella por él. —¿No me merezco un premio?— la apegó a su pecho.

—IDIOTA, HINATA ES MÍA— Menma se levantó y cuando estuvo por atacarlo, Shisui salió al paso.

Música para sus oídos, Hinata estaba satisfecha, estaba entre los brazos de su Itachi y estaba escuchando rebuznar de los celos a Menma, subió una mano hasta el cuello del Uchiha y lo jaló hacia ella, dándole un beso apasionado.

—Que tiernos… ¿Para cuándo será la boda?— Shisui disfrutaba de la escena, molestar al rebelde hijito mimado de Minato era todo un deleite, pero esto… era perfecto. Mirar aquellas caras de dolor, frustración, ira… era sorprendente.

Menma estaba desconcertado, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, si Hinata quería jugar con fuego, su venganza sería colosal, acabaría no solo con ella, sino con los Hyugas, lo haría, ahora si iba decidido a conquistar a Hanabi, utilizarla para destruir a su familia y lo mejor, dañarla de la peor manera.

.

* * *

.

Hanabi miraba por la ventana de su nueva habitación hacia el patio. Había vivido junto a su nodriza, varios sirvientes y su protector, Tokuma, en el país de la lluvia desde la edad de tres años, debido a los tratados que mantenía la aldea con las demás naciones, de una u otra manera, se sentía como un estorbo, desde que llegó a Konoha su padre la mimaba y consentía en todo, pese a ello sentía como una extraña, lo único que la alentaba era volver a ver a su hermanita, habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que la vio. Bonita, fuerte, inteligente, intrépida, todo lo contrario de lo que la tímida, enfermiza, débil e inocente Hanabi era, lo que en verdad deseaba era ser como ella.

Estaba completamente triste, no entendía por qué Hinata la había encerrado en su propia habitación, tal vez el haberle contado que tenía una bonita amistad con Menma, su ex enamorado la alteró, cuando llegara iba a hablar con su hermanita, no quería verla enojada.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su cama, se lanzó hacia ella, dejándose cubrir con sus largos cabellos castaños, haciéndose un ovillo intentó dormir un poco.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué haces Menma?—

Menma estaba fúrico caminando por la aldea, pensando en su venganza, pero tuvo que aparecer en su camino Sasuke…

—Que quieres…— respondió de mala gana, lo que menos quería era hablar con ese idiota.

—Consejos, quiero saber cómo conquistar a mi linda Hinata— Sasuke gustaba de molestar a su amiguito, y tocar en los lugares donde más lo lastimaban era su especialidad.

—¿Sabías que tu "linda Hinata" está saliendo con tu "hermanito"?— Menma miró de reojo a Sasuke, quería ver su expresión, pero parecía que este sería de aquellos días donde todo lo que planeara le saldría al revés.

—Perfecto, las mujeres más bellas de la aldea deben ser para el clan Uchiha— Sasuke parecía satisfecho, —¿Te cuento algo? Ayer mientras "visitaba" a Kiyomi conocí a la madre de mis hijos, jamás había visto a una muchacha como esa… se nota que es una Hyuga—

—Es mía…— Menma dio media vuelta mirando amenazante a Sasuke.

—Creo que alguien busca venganza…— Sasuke estaba jugando, cosas que fastidió aún más a Menma.

—Es mi problema, ¿Escuchaste?—

—Si, pero como te dije antes… la castaña es mía— Sasuke siguió caminando.

—¿No que querías a Sakura? Puedes quedártela—

—No me interesan tus sobras, además… la otra noche mató todas mis curiosidades— La mirada pervertida de Sasuke brilló, haciendo que Menma se irritara, definitivamente este no era su día.

—Ummmm... Que delicioso lunar tiene Sakura en el…—

—Sasuke…— un aura maligna envolvió a Menma.

—Déjame contarte cuando casi me da un infarto cuando me hizo la….— pero la frase fue cortada cuando sintió al Namizake atacarlo, acto que lo obligo a escapar.

Menma estaba furioso, Sasuke había desaparecido en una nube de humo, si intentaba ganarle a su presa, estaría muy equivocado.

.

* * *

.

—Me encanta molestar a Menma preciosa…— el sonido de aquellos besos húmedos inundaban la habitación.

—No me digas que hiciste esto para molestarlo— La mirada de Hinata se plantó en los ojos de Itachi.

—No, lo hice para que supiera…— Mordió su cuello mientras paseaba sus manos por sus muslos, hasta llegar a su diminuto short, lo que la hizo reprimir un gemido, —que eres solo mía—

—No me convences, idiota…— Hinata intentó empujarlo, pero eso lo hizo que la abrazara más fuerte hacia él.

—¡ah!— Hinata no se iba a dejar, así que tomó con fuerza los hombros de Itachi, rasguñándolo, haciendo que suelte un gruñido, aquel jueguito de besos, gemidos y manoseos iba calmándose.

—Hinata…— Itachi tomó aire mientras la soltaba y la miraba, —Me gustas, te quiero… solo para mi…— Itachi se aclaró la garganta, —prometimos que lo intentaríamos, ¿Recuerdas?—

—Si… yo también te quiero… solo para mí—

A ello Itachi tomó levemente su rostro y unieron sutilmente sus labios, ese era el precio de ser uno de los shinobis y una de las kunohichis más letales del mundo shinobi, el no poder demostrar sus sentimientos libremente, aunque… se las habían ingeniado una manera, bastaba solo aquel beso, y cuando les faltara el aire juntar sus frentes para saber… que se amaban con toda su alma.

.

* * *

.

Caída la noche Hinata llegaba al marco de entrada al clan, caminó firmemente hacia el interior de la mansión mientras los sirvientes hacían venias a su paso.

—Hinaaata— y aquí estaba, el más pervertido de todos los hombres.

—Neji, que quieres…— Hinata estaba fastidiada.

—Me ofendes… Solo vine a darte la bienvenida…— Neji la rodeaba mientras admiraba su cuerpo, cosa que hizo a Hinata rodar los ojos y suspirar enojada.

—Aléjate… idiota…— Hinata lo empujó, abriéndose paso.

—Los animalitos también comen, ¿Sabias?—

—No des tantos rodeos— Hinata activó su byakugan, tomando del cuello de la camisa a su primo con furia, —Que pasa...—

—Pasa que dejaste encerrada a tu nueva mascota y en todo el día no ha comido…—

Hinata suspiró, desactivó su byakugan dejando caer a Neji al suelo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su…

—No vuelvas a decir que Hanabi es una mascota, ¿entendiste?— el byakugan en los ojos de Hinata volvió a aparecer, pero se desactivo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su hermana?

—Trae comida— Hinata caminó con prisa a la habitación de Hanabi mientras Neji daba saltitos de felicidad, por fin conocería a Hanabi Hyuga, si Hinata lo rechazaba tanto, quizá esta chiquilla lo considerara.

.

* * *

.

La pancita le crujía, había devorado las galletas que tenía escondidas, había tomado el agua del florero y comido un dango de medio uso que se encontraba oculto en una de sus carteras, cuando oyó la puerta deslizarse.

—¿Hermanita?— Hanabi se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla, —¡Llegaste!—

Hinata tragó pesado, esa forma de expresar cariño era completamente extraña, a lo que atinó a darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, —Yo también me alegro de verte— Cuando se libró de Hanabi caminaron hasta la cama de ella, mientras Hinata se lanzaba a ella, Hanabi jalaba un pequeño banquito para sentarse.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— Hanabi sonrió a expectativas que le contase, mientras Hinata la miraba sorprendida, nunca antes nadie le había preguntado algo así.

—Normal… supongo—

—Hinata Sama…— era Neji, el cual entraba a la habitación con gran porte y distinción. –Hanabi Sama…—

—¡Buenas Noches!— Hanabi se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Aquí está su almuerzo-merienda— dijo Neji en un tono burlón mientras Hanabi sonrojaba fuertemente.

—Gra-Gracias…— sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba la bandeja y la llevaba a su mesita para comer (devorar) los alimentos.

Aquella sonrisa de la pequeña Hyuga había robado un suspiro de Neji, el cual la miraba atentamente, jamás… nunca… había apreciado tanta dulzura en una mujer, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y…

—Ni lo pienses Neji, ¡retírate!— Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Neji suspiraba triste.

—Buenas noches Hinata Sama, Hanabi Sama…— Neji hizo una reverencia, observando a la pequeña Hyuga, utilizaba un Kimono azul marino y un obi blanco, su largo cabello castaño llegaba más abajo de la cadera, su busto, sus caderas, era una Hinata en versión castaña.

—¡RETIRATE!— Hinata activó su byakugan, cosa que hizo a Neji salir huyendo.

—Hinata…— Hanabi la llamó con una diminuta voz.

—¿Qué sucede?— Hinata desactivó su byakugan mientras se volvía a recostar.

—Tú crees que pueda… algún día ¿llegar a ser como tú?—

Hinata estaba congelada, era obvio que cualquiera quisiera ser como ella, pero ¿Esa niña?, realmente era muy rara.

—Sabes, estas bien como eres… solo se tú—, Hinata suspiró mientras miraba hacia la ventana, hacia la obscuridad de la noche, después de todo, ella era el resultado de la gran responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros desde pequeña, —Sería terrible si existieran dos personas parecidas…—

Hanabi sonrió, después de todo, Hinata tenía razón, se tranquilizó y tomó el platito de arroz, comiéndolo con sumo agrado.

—Aunque… tengo que hablar contigo de algo—

Hanabi casi se atora con el arroz. —¿D-De que?—

-Del chico que conociste- Hinata se levantó para mirarla, —No te acerques a ese idiota, solo busca hacerte daño, no solo a ti… a toda la familia—

—Pero… parecía muy amable…— Hanabi estaba confundida.

—Si, parece muy amable, pero luego…— Un brillito se observaba en los ojos perla de Hinata, —Luego las cosas cambian, se acerca a jovencitas inocentes, alagándolas, intentando conquistarlas, y cuando las tiene...—

—Que… que sucede…— Hanabi miraba fijamente a su hermana mientras ella relataba ese cuento.

—No lo digas a nadie, Menma… es un demonio…— Hinata levantaba las manos de una forma atemorizante mientras Hanabi caía de la silla, —Se las lleva lejos… muy lejos, raptándolas hasta llega al inframundo… donde las deja arder en el fuego eterno, purgando en vida…—

—Noooooooooo…— Hanabi estaba asustada, —Pe-Pero quien te lo dijo…—

—¿Dijo?— Hinata reía desquiciadamente, haciendo que Hanabi casi desmayara, —YO LO VI, yo volví de ese lugar… así que prométeme no volverte a acercar a Menma, se quiere vengar, y quiere llevarte…—

—No… ya… prometo no llevarme con ese chico…— Hanabi se lanzó a los brazos de Hinata, su hermana desde ahora era su heroína favorita, en ello Hinata le daba leves palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras reía mentalmente. _—¿En dónde era que se crían ingenuas como tu hermanita?_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La verdad tengo un montón de fics que los hice hace mucho y no los publico, espero sean de su agrado y ah! en estos días actualizaré mis otros fics.

Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones... ¡Un Review por favor!

Ya saben que para mí su opinión es la cosita mas bella e importante en mi vida, la pregunta es, ¿Con quién creen que Hanabi RTN debería quedarse? ¿O de plano Hinata debería matarlos a los dos?

Besos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
